Anniversary
by Leebot
Summary: Pure Shiznat fluff. Cuddle fic.


**Author's Note:** Hello all! This fic was originally an anniversary present for my own girlfriend, chatterbox-hikaru13, who I met through her reviews of my fics. After reading it, she insisted that I post it publicly so that everyone could read it for a little fluff boost. So be sure to send her your thanks if you enjoyed it!

* * *

**Title:** Anniversary

**Rating:** T

* * *

Monday night. Movie night, Shizuru's pick this week. Or, as Natsuki decided to think of it: Cuddle-with-Shizuru-as-she-watched-a-movie night. It was only their third time doing this so far, but Natsuki had already come to think of it as her favorite night of the week. It meant she was free to cuddle with Shizuru for hours at length, and possibly all night if she was lucky, without having to come up with any excuse for it.

Of course, there was one particular excuse for cuddling that Natsuki didn't particularly mind. Just the opposite in fact; making love to Shizuru was always truly magical. The problem was that it just took a lot out of her. If they got too into it on a school night, she'd never be able to wake up in time in the morning, and she just couldn't afford to miss any more days of school. It also usually took a bit of work to get her into the mood – mostly Shizuru's work, granted – while she didn't need nearly so much work to just want to be close to Shizuru, holding her, hugging her... just being with her.

Not that she would ever, in a million years, admit that she liked cuddling with Shizuru. Or that when she couldn't do so at night, she held a pillow tightly to her chest and tried to pretend it was Shizuru. Or that she liked it when Shizuru held her back and called her her little puppy. To anyone but Shizuru, that is. And that only because Shizuru tricked it out of her.

After parking her bike in Shizuru's garage and changing out of her leathers – as much as Shizuru enjoyed that sight, this wasn't an appropriate night to get her into that mood – Natsuki let herself into her girlfriend's house. She followed the lights into Shizuru's bedroom, finding her love already settled on her bed, ready for some movie-watching. She'd stacked up pillows behind herself and had opened up the covers to invite Natsuki in beside her.

"Good evening, Natsuki," Shizuru said. Natsuki shared a brief smile with her before she wordlessly crawled up into the bed and found the perfect spot for herself. Shizuru had hogged all the pillows up behind her head so she could watch the TV, but Natsuki was quite content using Shizuru as her own pillow – her breasts, to be specific.

Once she was settled into the perfect spot, with her head on Shizuru's chest and her arms wrapped around the girl, Natsuki let out a gentle moan and said, "Evening, love." She was met with a gentle purr from Shizuru, and she could sense Shizuru's hand start to idly play with her hair.

Natsuki let her eyes drift closed and tuned out the rest of the world. She didn't particularly care what movie Shizuru had chosen. In fact, she was more content simply ignoring it and focusing on Shizuru. It was probably just some romantic comedy anyways, and those always just numbed her mind when she tried to watch them. Better to lull her mind to sleep through her girlfriend's intoxicating presence than through boredom.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said. Natsuki felt her hand come to rest on the back of her head, slowly stroking down her back. She instinctively kicked at the bed behind her to squeeze in closer to the source of this affection.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't rent a movie tonight."

"Oh." Whatever else Shizuru might have had in mind for the two of them to do, Natsuki didn't intend to move now that she'd found the perfect position. She simply squeezed her love tighter between her arms and nuzzled her head into Shizuru's breasts, hoping she wouldn't be pulled out of this position.

"Do you know what tonight is, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"Mm. Movie night," Natsuki replied. "It's okay that you didn't get anything though." _Possibly better this way, even. More Shizuru-ness, less I have to tune out._

Shizuru let out a gentle chuckle and gently patted Natsuki head, stroking along her hair. "Thank you, Natsuki. But I meant that it's our anniversary. It was one month ago tonight that we made love for the first time and became a couple."

Natsuki's eyes snapped open. She hadn't realized that. It had really felt like so much longer that she'd been with Shizuru. Her whole world had shifted so rapidly that she'd sooner believe they'd been together for a year than just one month. She made to get up from her position and start apologizing profusely to Shizuru, but her lover's hand found its way to the back of her head again and gently held her down. She acquiesced to this through muffled grumbles.

"It's alright, Natsuki," Shizuru said, chuckling again. "I didn't expect you to keep track. I just thought it would be nice to spend this evening with just the two of us, with no movies to distract my puppy from her cuddling time."

Natsuki gave out a gentle growl at Shizuru's tease. Damn that woman for tricking that admission out of her last week. She knew she'd be hearing it constantly now. She had to get back somehow...

"Admit you like it just as much or I'm going home this minute," she said as sternly as she could from her position.

"Ara, Natsuki feels she has to threaten me? Of course I love it when my little puppy curls up on my lap! She doesn't need to be a meanie to get me to say that..." Natsuki couldn't see Shizuru's face, but she was sure that she was putting on her "hurt" look now.

_Damn it! Gah, fine..._ Snuggling herself tighter into Shizuru – which she accomplished by wrapping a leg up over her – Natsuki mumbled, "Sorry. Wouldn't have really done it."

At last, Shizuru's hand started stroking Natsuki again. "I know, Natsuki." The two remained in that position for many long, blissful minutes, until eventually Shizuru broke the silence. "Thank you, Natsuki. This has been the best month of my life so far."

Natsuki took a bit to reply, trying to think of something to say that would be true but wouldn't embarrass her too much. Eventually, feeling a warmth filling her cheeks, she settled with simply, "Mine too." With this, she settled down and felt herself start to drift off. This was just too perfect. She wished every night could be like this.

Shizuru brought her hand down to Natsuki's shoulder, and she soon met it with her other hand, holding her love as best as she could from her position. "Natsuki, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," Natsuki mumbled. Her words turned into a yawn, which she tried to cover up by nuzzling into Shizuru's chest.

Natsuki's actions brought out a delighted purr from Shizuru. In not long, she continued, "If I promise to wake you up in time for school and make sure you aren't late, could you stay here tonight?"

It was one of the easiest questions Natsuki had ever been asked. It was getting hard to move from her position now anyways, and sleep threatened to overtake her, but she managed to get out her answer, "Sure thing, Zuru. Tomorrow too... and Wednesday. Whenever. Always..."

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's smile beaming down on her, and she felt a light kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Natsuki. Happy Anniversary."


End file.
